As a system configuration of gas treatment equipment including a freezing compressor, a configuration has heretofore been known in which a compressor, a cooler, a separator, and a heat exchanger are connected in series and in which the temperature of the separator is controlled by the cooler. Such a configuration is disclosed in, for example, the following Patent Literature 1<in particular, see FIG. 1 of the following Patent Literature 1>. In other words, in the conventional gas treatment equipment disclosed in the following Patent Literature 1, gas compressed by the compressor is cooled only by the cooler.